High On You
by iBloo
Summary: Sarada has been harboring feelings for Kawaki, but doesn't understand what's going on in his head. It all changes when he calls her while he's high. Gift fic for Momoiina! Prompt: Why'd you only call me when you're high?


**Warnings: Drugs and being high**

A/N: Gift fic for the wonderful Momoiina on tumblr!

I don't own Naruto/Boruto.

* * *

pen in hand, Sarada idly taps her cheek with it, as she stares straight ahead. To the untrained eye, she looks deep in thought, absorbed with the lecture. However, to her friend, that look was a cause for concern. She feels his gaze on her.

"Hey," he nudges her arm, causing her to shift her gaze over to him. "You okay?"

She nods her head and puts the pen down. "Yeah."

His blue eyes turn a shade darker, as quick as it comes, it disappears—the look of doubt and hurt. His lips press into a fine line. "Okay."

He drops it and Sarada is happy he did. She sighs and flips a page on her notebook.

Boruto is far more sensitive, she would even dare say intuitive when it comes to her moods. She swallows when the thoughts of her childhood friend turn to another boy.

Dangerous. Rebellious. _Raw_.

She swallows.

The image of his muscular arms and his sleeve tattoo fills her mind, drowning out the lecture. Boruto whispers something she didn't catch. Sarada was too absorbed thinking of the tattoo on his cheek, tiny enough to be subtle, but bold enough to catch her attention.

"Sarada."

"Huh?"

"Your phone was vibrating." Boruto quickly looks at the bag that sits between them, the zipper slightly open. It was filled with notebooks and textbooks. An oversized sweater thrown in there, too. She fishes her phone out and frowns at what the screen says.

 **1 Missed Call: Kawaki**

"Who was it?" Boruto asks as he eyes her phone curiously.

She turns her screen off before he could catch a glimpse. She shrugs. "Just a number." Her tone was too detached, she holds her breath and waits for his response.

"Ah." He turns his attention back to the lecture. "Hate it when that happens, ya know?"

Sarada allows herself to smile at him before she turns her attention to the lecture as well. It wouldn't do well for Boruto to know Kawaki called. It didn't do anyone good, really.

It only makes her heart ache.

.

.

.

"Saradaaaa," Chocho hooks her arm in hers and pulls her along. "When are you gonna stop this?"

"Stop what?" She asks casually.

Chocho gives her a pointed stare. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Sarada shrugs. "You gotta be more specific."

Chocho sighs, deeply and dramatically. "You've got lots of boys falling at your feet. You don't need him."

Quickly, she blinks and then looks away. Sarada's hand comes up and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "There's nothing to get over," Sarada dismisses. "There was nothing between us."

Chocho purses her lips and then rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying, girl."

Before she says anything more, Sarada pulls her phone out of her pocket. Without thinking, she answers.

"Hello?"

There's some background noise, but his deep voice cuts through as clear as a bell. "Sarada…"

Her heart leaps to her throat. She knows that voice. "Kawaki?"

Chocho's eyes bulge and she grabs at the phone. Sarada quickly turns away. Chocho huffs and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Say that again…"

"Say what?"

"My name."

Her heart leaps to her throat, she doesn't say anything. She opens her mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. Chocho is breathing down her neck, hovering and straining to hear.

A vein throbs by her brow. She loves her best friend, but she doesn't want Chocho's nose up her business right this very second.

What does he want? Is he calling because he wants to hear her voice?

Sarada stomps on this thought right away. There was nothing between them, and this remains true until this very second.

Or is there?

Despite this, she does as he requests. "Kawaki…" she breathes his name. Quiet enough to hide her desire, yet loud enough to catch a hint.

He releases a shaky breath, and the phone is taken from her grasp.

Sarada stood there blinking at Chocho, who now had the phone pressed against her ear, saying loud things that she did not understand completely.

"You're high as fuck," Chocho spats before she presses on the red button. She glares at Sarada, one hand on her hip, the other handing her phone back. "I'm going to say it again. You're too good for him."

Sarada pouts and glares back at Chocho. She means well, Sarada knows this. Even if, she was still annoyed, and it hurts that the call ended too soon.

That phone call was the first time Kawaki had ever initiated any contact with her.

Her eyes shift down to the ground and she bites her lower lip.

Chocho softens up and sighs loudly. "Saradaaaaaa…"

Sarada holds her hand up to stop her. "I get it. I'm too good for him."

"Damn right you are!" Instantly, she goes back to her usual self. She flips her long, brown hair and hooks her arm with Sarada's again. "Once we get to the restaurant open up Tinder and I'll find the man for you."

Sarada snorts and forces herself to smile. "Alright, alright."

Chocho goes back to chatting her ear off. Despite how hard Sarada tries, she can't get the sound of Kawaki's voice out of her head.

.

.

.

Sarada turns the lights off, places her glasses aside, and slips into her bed. It's cold. She wraps herself up in the thick comforter and rolls around for a few moments, allowing her thoughts to run wild. There were a lot of musings that overlapped. Little bits of her day, snippets of conversations, and some things she reminded herself to do the following day. Sarada closed her eyes and sighs. Another day is done, another one to follow. Slowly, her thoughts dissipates into the black abyss. Right before she slips into sleep, there's one person who invades her thoughts.

Kawaki.

Her eyes snap open. A slight panic rising in her chest. There was something vibrating, something making noise. Sarada gropes around her bed, hitting nothing but warm pillows and smooth sheets. And then finally, she finds something more compact.

Her vision is blurry without her glasses. But she doesn't need to be wearing them to know that it's late, that no one should be calling at this hour. She answers the call and groggily answers, "hello?"

"Sarada."

All her sleepiness is washed away. "Kawaki?" She stutters as she struggles to ask, "Wha—why are you calling me?"

"Do you want… to come over?"

She loses all her words but manages to spit one out. "What?"

"I'm hungry…" he states simply. "And… I want to see you."

Sarada swallows. Her stomach falls as she recollects something Chocho said a few days earlier. "Are you high?"

He coughs. "Are you coming over or not?"

She contemplates his question and a million reasons why she should say no comes up. However, despite her better judgment, and the sound of Chocho's sassy remarks echoing in her head, she says, "yes. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Sarada pulls her coat together across her chest and waits for the door to open. It's cold tonight, her breath forming smoke like clouds in front of her face.

Maybe this was a bad idea, she thinks.

When the door opens, she sees his face. His eyes aren't as puffy as she expected it to be. But the familiar scent wafts towards her and she presses her lips together.

"Hi." Sarada lifts the bag in her hand. "Brought food."

Kawaki nods and lets her in. Sarada takes her shoes and coat off by the door, as Kawaki takes the food to the kitchen. She expects people to be in his apartment, but it's empty. The mess in the living room and the number of glasses that littered the center table tells another story, though.

"Did you have people over?" She asks cautiously. She eyes the joints on the table, some still releasing smoke. _Perhaps it was Kawaki's…_

Kawaki has his back turned towards her. He nods. "Yeah. The guys came over for a joint."

"Ah… They didn't want to stay?"

"I made them leave," he responds.

She's surprised. Why would he make them leave? Unless… She shakes her head as Chocho's words echo through her thoughts again. She pushes them away and then she walks closer to him. "Let me help you with that."

The two silently move around the kitchen. Sarada unpacks the food on a plate, and she's surprised to see Kawaki had set the small table for two. She places the food down and takes a seat across him. "It's okay, you eat. I'm not hungry."

He looks at her as he scoops pasta on his plate. Sarada's heart leaps to her throat. His gaze was so intense, dark eyes seemingly piercing through her soul. "Never pass up a chance to eat." After he's done scooping pasta on his plate, he places some on hers and pours water into her glass. The gesture is sweet, and it's weird coming from Kawaki, but Sarada allows herself to enjoy his company and his attention.

They eat in silence, and she tries to avoid his gaze. When their eyes meet, she felt heat slowly creep up her cheeks. She looks away and takes a sip of water.

Kawaki's gaze never wavered.

After their meal, they place their plates in the sink and she joins him in the living room. The smell of weed hangs in the air, but a quick look at Kawaki's face tells Sarada the effects are wearing off. It was still dark out, but in just a few hours, the sun will be up and erase all the things that had happened.

Kawaki sits down on the couch and stretches his arm on the backrest. Sarada takes a seat next to him, making sure to leave some space. Silence hangs in the air.

"If you want to say something, say it." He doesn't look at her. His eyes are trained up ahead, despite the fact that the television was turned off.

Sarada chews her lower lip and shifts to face him on the couch. She studies the curves of his face, the muscles on his arms. He's so close to her. Less than an arm's reach away yet he still feels so far. Her brows pull together and the corner of her lips dip into a frown. This was exactly why Chocho always discouraged her from dating him. Sarada was always willing to extend herself to him, but could never get close enough to even brush the surface. Kawaki would always pull away right when he was within her reach.

"You called me…" Sarada starts, her voice low.

"I did."

"But…" She bites her lip to make it stop quivering. "Why do you only call me when you're high?"

He turns to face her, expression unreadable. "Why do you expect me to call you at all?"

His words leave Sarada feeling hollow, and her mouth runs dry. She doesn't know what to say. Her expectations are way off, and despite Sarada telling herself over and over again that there was nothing, and there will _never_ be anything between them, she always did hope he might stop distancing himself from her.

"You're right," she mutters as she looks away and makes a move to get up from the couch.  
"I shouldn't have come here." She's on the edge of the couch but stops when he holds on to her wrist.

"Don't leave."

Heat fills her body and her stomach knots up. She turns to face him, and there's a certain look of want in his eyes. She can't exactly tell what the emotion really is, but Sarada could swear it looks like Kawaki wants her.

She sits back down on the couch and heat travels up her neck, to the top of her ears when he moves closer to her. He's still holding on to her wrist, and their knees brush.

"You confuse me, Kawaki," she says. More heat rushes to her face as he leans in closer. He acts as if she didn't say a thing. He stops a few inches shy from her face.

"What's so confusing about it? I don't want you to leave."

She looks at his mouth and swallows. It's times like these that really confuse her. He'll say he doesn't want her to leave, but when she comes closer, he walks away. He rarely initiates, and yet here he is, lightly tugging on her wrist making her come closer.

This was it. Sarada was faced with a choice. Either walk away or finally take what she's always wanted from him.

Sarada closed the distance between their lips and threw all caution to the wind. She closed her eyes and relished the warmth of his lips on her own. The slow start didn't last very long. Kawaki slipped his hand behind her neck and pushed his lips harder on hers, making her moan. Her hands roam around his chest and stop at his collar.

They pull apart for air, but Kawaki comes back to kiss her again. She gasps and he takes this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. A low groan escapes his throat, and Sarada melts into him.

Even as their kiss ends, Sarada's head is still spinning and her heart is soaring. He strokes her lower lip, puffy and bruised, with his thumb before he pulls away completely. For the first time, Kawaki did not run away from her.

.

.

.

Sarada sits with her friends outside a restaurant. Everyone's so lively and animated, enjoying their meals and each other's company. Shikadai and Inojin are going on about the latest football game with Boruto, while Chocho and Sumire are gushing about the latest song releases from their favorite artist. An easy smile rests on her lips. She props her elbow on the table and rests her cheek in her palm as she watches and listens to her friends. Slowly, she looks over to the other side as she feels someone is watching her.

Kawaki is standing on the other side of the street. His arms crossed across his chest, showing off his muscular arms. He's leaning back on his Harley, a slight smirk on his face.

Her smile widens and she picks up her stuff. Her friends watch her as she crosses the street over to him. Kawaki lets his arms loose and his hands wrap around her body the moment she is close enough to him. Sarada also wraps her arms around him and ignores her friends' gazes piercing through her because as of now, she only cares about one person.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asks, the smirk ever present on his lips.

She returns his smirk. "You bet."

He hands her a helmet and they both mount his bike. She waves at her friends before they both dash off. The wind rushing by her sends a thrill through her body but no one can give her the same high as the person in front of her. She holds onto his middle a little tighter and he looks back at her, a slight smile on his lips.

She grins back at him.

"Hold on," Kawaki warns before he cranks up their speed.

"I intend to," Sarada replies happily.

* * *

A/N: First time writing for Kawaki x Sarada. Not gonna lie, I'm weak for this ship. Hahaha! Momoiina feeds me headcanons all the time, too. I tried a new writing style here. Tell me what you think by leaving me a review, yeah? :)


End file.
